


Chancing It

by dubstep44



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubstep44/pseuds/dubstep44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin works in a coffeeshop, Arthur is a customer. They have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chancing It

Merlin was pouring the milk for a Latte when the door to the shop opened. He exchanged a glance with George who gave him a shove to the small of his back to get back to it but wasn't cross about it. Merlin promptly spilled some of the milk down the side of the cup. He cleaned it up and handed it to the waiting girl. 

Meanwhile, at the counter, the blond guy pulled the hardhat off his head and ran a hand through his damp hair, ruffling it. A bit of cement and dust blew off the hat when he set it against the edge of the till. He leaned forward and studied the list of coffees as if he and the other lads hadn't come here every day for the last month.

"He'll have an Americano, medium," the big guy said. "Jesus, Arthur, everyone's waiting for their fix."

Arthur turned and glared at him, then turned towards George. "I'll have a medium Americano, no milk, take-away. Thanks." He dug in his pockets for change and moved on along the counter as the others made their orders.

"Hello again," he said as he leaned across the machines to Merlin. 

His biceps strained under his t-shirt, the smudges of dirt on skin and fabric sexy enough that Merlin didn't care how pathetic it was to be caught staring. 

"Hey," Merlin said as he prepped the espresso.

"Do you think you can do it right this time?"

"I always do it right."

"Don't mind him," the big guy said and shoved Arthur along. "You've been working mornings more."

Merlin cursed the pathetic state of his existence that his shift schedule was topic of contemplation for the builders from across the road. 

"I'm doing pizza at night," he said with a grin up to the big guy. "It works out better like that."

"Hm. Student?" 

Arthur was watching him from the side, leaning against one of the tables with his legs spread, his hat held between his thighs. His bulge was framed by straps around his thighs, the packet of smokes or a phone in one pocket and loose change in the other. He smirked when Merlin nearly knocked over the cup and Merlin glared at him in turn.

"No. GCSEs nearly did my head in." Merlin laughed, envisioned sitting bent over a cramped little table in college or university like the folks who came into the shop in the afternoons. No, thank you. 

The guy laughed and nodded. "I thought I was losing my head with it."

Merlin fitted the lid on the cup. "Medium Americano," he said and pushed it along the counter towards Arthur. Arthur lifted an eyebrow at him and leaned back. Merlin looked from the cup to Arthur and back. "It's not my fault you'll let it get cold," Merlin said. He prepped the espresso for the next few coffees for the rest of them as the big guy had his straight- up filter. 

"The hot chocolate, do you want cream on that?" he asked the bloke with the swishy hair. 

The rest of the lads catcalled until he shushed them. "Yes, please," he said eventually, lips quirked, and shoved one of them back when they started tugging at his hair and making cooing noises.

"Here you go," Merlin said and pushed the drink across, past Arthur's Americano that still sat on the counter. 

"You can't beat the cream," he said after the first sip with a wink at Merlin. George scoffed at the till but Merlin ignored him, somewhat successfully. 

The lads grouped in a loose gaggle around one of the tables, pointing at headlines in the Mail. "Do you see the tits on her?" one of them said over the laughter of the group and calls for him to get his dick wet.

"You don't want it?" Merlin asked with a glance at Arthur who was stilled leaned against the table, turning his hat between (strong, calloused) fingers.

"Oh, I want it," Arthur replied. He pushed off the table and sauntered over to the counter where Merlin was wiping down the surface. "Seeing how you made it specially for me," he said, a fuckload closer. He dragged his thumb along the rim of the lid and Merlin couldn't not look at that, then he snapped himself out of it, even as his dick chubbed up a little in his jeans.

"Fucker," he said, quiet enough that George didn't hear him.

"You wish." Arthur paused, then cocked his head at Merlin. "You _do_ wish," he added, sounding almost surprised. He took his Americano and collected his men and they left the shop with calls goodbye and see you tomorrow.

Merlin leaned back against the sink as he watched Arthur watching him when they passed by the windows outside the shop, still joking and laughing. Arthur winked, and if anything Merlin got harder.

\--

Merlin wished he could say that pure laziness was responsible for him barely making school. That or being bad with mornings, but he'd always been up early. When he opened the shop, running on only four hours of sleep, he was thrumming with the kind of energy that would keep him going until ten or eleven and then make him want to sleep until the evening.

"Any chance of getting served?" 

Merlin turned from the sink.

Arthur stood with his hands on the counter, hardhat pushed next to the till.

"We're not open until 7."

"Really?" He flickered his eyes over Merlin's body and Merlin was young but not that young and not that dumb.

"Technically." Merlin glanced at the dark street outside the window. "Americano?"

"Please." Arthur smirked, smug and self-satisfied. He pushed the change across to Merlin as he took his hat and walked over to _his_ table at the other side of the counter.

The chairs jarred over the the floor when he pushed them aside to make a little space for himself and his thighs to frame his crotch just right. Merlin's heart was beating loud in his ears, arousal simmering awake in his body as he tried to concentrate on the coffee.

"Where's your mates at?" Merlin asked.

Arthur just smiled.

"It's a bit funny to see you without them, I have to say," Merlin said as he pulled a cup from the stack of them and poured the espresso into it. "I thought you had to stick together or you'd get ASBO'd on the spot."

When Merlin glanced at Arthur, Arthur was only watching him, fingers in his pockets, thumbs framing his crotch. His t-shirt was stretched tight over his chest, the belt perfect on his hips. 

"The coffee?" Arthur said with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin swivelled around. "Yeah, sure, sorry." He added water to the cup, the lid and the sheath and pushed it across the counter towards Arthur. 

Arthur shifted from his lean against the table, shoulders moving him forward first as he walked across to his coffee, and to Merlin. 

"Thanks," Arthur said when he stood right in front of Merlin.

Merlin's cock was thickening inside his jeans, and he reached down like an idiot to sort it out, but Arthur caught Merlin's wrist with his hand and stopped the movement. 

"You want this, right?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin wasn't sure he knew what he wanted at not-quite-seven in the morning but he nodded because he didn't not want this. His cock most certainly didn't not want this. 

"What do you say you'll blow me then?" Arthur rubbed his thumb down the middle of Merlin's palm. 

The touch tingled and when Arthur tugged a little on Merlin's hand, Merlin sank to his knees in front of Arthur. The counter hid the view from the street but the bright lights did nothing to give them even an illusion of privacy. Merlin looked up at Arthur when Arthur fit Merlin's hand over his crotch and let him feel the outline of his cock inside his work trousers. He was hard and hot underneath the rough fabric.

"There's a lad," Arthur said. 

Merlin curled his fingers around Arthur's cock, finding his sack and the tip of his length. He stroked him through the trousers until Arthur moved his hand to Merlin's head and pulled him in close. Merlin pressed his cheek to Arthur's crotch and let Arthur move him around like a doll. He pushed his free hand into his own jeans and ignored that Arthur chuckled or dragged his boot along the inside of Merlin's thigh briefly before he dropped it again to gain a firmer stance. 

Arthur pulled a condom from his pocket while Merlin fumbled with zip, then pulled down Arthur's trousers down, the y-fronts along with it, to dig out his cock. 

"Let me," Arthur said. Merlin moved away long enough to let Arthur roll the condom over his dick, then sucked the tip of it into his mouth and played his tongue over the head.

"Nice," Arthur breathed. "Go deeper, yeah?"

Merlin curled his fingers around the base of Arthur's cock. He tried not to gag on the taste of rubber and the weight of it as it made room for itself in Merlin's mouth. He slid deeper, holding his breath as he curled his tongue along the underside of it, then pulled off a little and just jerked Arthur before he moved his lips to his dick again to take him in.

"I've been thinking about doing this for a month. Cheeky sod," Arthur said.

Merlin gagged and choked on Arthur's thrusts a little. He let the spit slip from his mouth and caught it with his fingers, rubbing it along the length of Arthur's cock he couldn't fit down his throat. 

"Just for a few..." Arthur started and pushed Merlin's hand from his cock before he slipped his hands over Merlin's ears and pulled him closer, forcing his cock down Merlin's throat farther than before. "That's good," Arthur breathed.

Merlin tried to breathe through it and relax his muscles. Arthur pulled him on his cock by his ears and pulled him off again. His fingers were strong, muscles in his arms bunching. He set a fast rhythm that had Merlin dig his fingers into Arthur's thighs as he just held on, spluttered through it with snot and leaking eyes until Arthur let him take over again. 

Merlin pulled off with a cough, but stroked Arthur's cock with his hand as he blinked up at him and rubbed his face on his shoulder. 

Arthur thumbed at his chin to wipe away some of his spit and spread it on his cock instead. "Are you up for anal?" 

Merlin glanced at the clock and the thirty minutes they had until opening time and until sunrise, both of which would make this place a lot busier. "Sure." 

Merlin got off his knees to push down his jeans. He palmed his cock a few times, cradling both his and Arthur's dick in both his hands and let them rub together, as Arthur dug for a packet of lube in his pocket.

Arthur handed the lube to Merlin and took over jerking both their dicks. Merlin opened the lube and leaned against Arthur's shoulder as he reached behind himself and pushed two fingers into his ass, fucking them deep hard and fast, spreading them as he clenched then tried to unclench his muscles past the burn of the quick stretch.

"It's not very sanitary," Arthur said into Merlin's ear. He rubbed a calloused thumb over Merlin's bare dick and Merlin pushed into the touch.

"Would you believe I don't usually do this?"

"Not really. You're easy." 

Merlin heard Arthur's smirk in the tone, but with three fingers up his ass he didn't have much room to talk. "This will do." He handed the pack of lube back to Arthur.

Merlin turned around and leaned forward, one hand braced on the counter, the fingertips of the other touching the floor as he tried to widen his stance. Arthur slicked his dick, the wet slap of lube on condom, before he shuffled in closer and fit his hand to Merlin's hip and his cock to Merlin's hole.

"Nice and easy," Arthur breathed and held Merlin fast, fingertips hard on his hip as he pushed forward. His cock popped through with wicked burn, his knuckles digging into Merlin's ass where he held his cock. 

Merlin reached back and curled his fingers around the trousers at Arthur's knee, holding on to the folds of it, as Arthur panted above and pushed deeper inch by inch.

"Give me a few." Merlin breathed in and out a few times and then the stretch and burn got replaced by good and full and he nodded for Arthur to keep going.

Arthur slid his hand from his cock to Merlin's hip as well and pulled his cock out a little before he thrust back inside, moaning loud enough Merlin thought people passing by outside were surely hearing this. Arthur went at him, sure, hard thrusts that had Merlin struggling to keep his balance but he loved it, loved the feeling of fullness in his ass, Arthur's control and Arthur's strong hands on his body as he went for it with abandon.

"Such a sweet ass. You're just begging for it," Arthur muttered as he fucked Merlin. His balls slapped against Merlin's, and Merlin's cock bounced against his stomach when every attempt to free a hand for it had him nearly falling flat on his face with the force of Arthur's thrusts. 

The breath punched out of Merlin with every slide of Arthur's dick into him and he held on for the ride, so hard and wanting it, and unable to do much more about it than ride it out.

"Enjoying yourself?" Arthur asked. He slipped his hand around Merlin's body and found his cock, jerking it in time to his thrusts. His fingertips slid rough and strong over Merlin's cock, shifting his foreskin back to rub his thumb over the exposed head until Merlin keened and Arthur laughed mid-fuck like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Yeah... just let me... just..." Arthur panted, then grasped Merlin's hips again and went at him, leaving Merlin's cock to slap against his stomach with every thrust. He fucked him hard and fast, going for it, as the clock kept ticking on. He jerked, and Merlin felt it in his ass, then stilled as he shot into the condom, pressed as tight as he could be into Merlin. "Fuck..."

Merlin straightened a little and wrapped his hand around his cock, wanking rough and fast, not needing much to get there with Arthur's cock still in his ass, his hole clenching down on him every other moment. Still so full, still freshly fucked, he swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock a few times, pressed along the underside of it and came into his hand. His body jerked and made Arthur moan, protesting, but ride out Merlin's orgasm with him.

Then, quiet and a bit of traffic outside, the steady whirr of the fridge in the shop. Arthur was breathing hard behind Merlin and Merlin was positively soaked with sweat himself. 

"I'll have to..." Merlin said and lifted his hand sticky with his own come.

Arthur straightened and pulled out, leaving Merlin disgustingly empty and his hole clenching on nothing as he pulled up his jeans with one hand and fastened them again. 

"Don't use the sink," Merlin said over his shoulder when he pushed past Arthur for the bathroom.

"Now you worry about sanitation?"

Merlin met Arthur's eyes in the bathroom mirror when he stepped in behind him as Merlin washed his hands, then gave his dick a perfunctory scrub. "Apparently." He grinned at Arthur and left him to it to scrub down the counters properly and consider killing himself at the idea of George sniffing along the machines and finding globs of sperm.

"Thanks though," Arthur said, looking as hot as ever and well-fucked to boot when he walked up to the counter again. He pointed to the Americano. "There's no chance you can make me a fresh one?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him until Arthur took the cup and fucked off, smug and self-satisfied enough that Merlin didn't feel the least sorry. When the first real customer came in, the little encounter had faded almost entirely from Merlin's mind. 

Well, who was he kidding?

\--

"You'll have to go for something different," the big guy said as he pushed the door open and the rest of them straggled in behind him. They looked well dirty, sweaty and grimy, even though it was only their lunch break. It had been a few days since the morning encounter.

The big guy waved at Merlin. "I'll have the cream on top," the guy with the hair shouted before he pissed off to the bathroom, the others wooting after him.

"Americano, medium, no milk, take-away," Arthur said. He grinned at Merlin as he reached for the change in his pocket. 

"You're not one to take risks, hm?" Merlin asked as he rang him up.

Arthur shrugged. "Are you?" He held Merlin's gaze for a moment before he pushed the coins over. 

The clang of them as he pushed them into the till was loud. Merlin moved over to the machines and made the coffees and hot chocolate, cream on top of course. He left Arthur's Americano for last to steal that moment when everyone else was distracted with the latest gossip news.

Arthur leaned against his table and raised an eyebrow at Merlin when Merlin pushed the coffee along the counter in his direction but didn't move. Merlin hesitated only a moment, then took the cup and carried it over. 

"When do you get off?" Merlin asked when Arthur's fingers closed around his around the cup.

Arthur brushed his thumb along Merlin's knuckles. "Six." He paused. "I could come by."

"You could." Merlin took in the bulge framed by straps, the bulging arms and broad chest. "You should," he added.

"I'll have my usual," Arthur said and straightened up, pushing right into Merlin's space. "I know it's good." Then he brushed past Merlin to join the lads and fucked if Merlin wasn't already turned on by that.

**Author's Note:**

> also on LJ: http://dubstep44.livejournal.com/782.html


End file.
